


mommy

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: fidelity [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: gwiboon learns taeyeon's kinks before she learns her name.





	

taeyeon’s got a foot up on the toilet & a finger bitten between her teeth, the other hand rubbing at her chest.  her voice is hushed but not nearly enough though she gives it her half-hearted best.

but _“fuck”_ there’s a gorgeous brunette between her legs who **_“fuck!”_** knows what she’s doing  & taeyeon is too warm to give a damn about any much else.

 ** _“oh god, mommy, yes!”_**  there’s an abrupt lack of contact  & her heaving chest keeps her from seeing what’s happening beneath.  the stall wall is no longer cold beneath her spine & the warmth radiates behind her as her thighs cool.

the woman, whose eyebrow scar & deliciously pink lips were what has taeyeon bathed now in shadow from a cheap fluorescent light, shifts onto her heels & looks up at taeyeon with blown, confused eyes.

“you have a mommy kink?” taeyeon nods fast.  the glistening lips smile & the scar shifts as her eyes crinkle mischievously.

“well then mommy’s just going to have to make sure that baby gets taken care of.”  she licks her lips as the stranger moves in again, forgetting that she was trying to be quiet.


End file.
